Barbie Girl
by zIrishAngelz
Summary: For her revenge, Victoria gives Bella a drug that inhibits her ability to tell anyone 'no'. How will she deal with Jake if she can't say no to him? What about Mike Newton? It is rated M for a reason. Just letting you know...
1. Chapter 1

Bella's eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by the rare Forks sunlight. She had slept rather well, considering there was a murderous vampire on the loose intent on drinking every last drop of her blood. She couldn't think about that though. She was trying to stay positive, if only for those around her. Charlie was tired of seeing her so miserable. Jake was tired of seeing her worry constantly over something he deemed was, 'nothing to worry about'.

She sat up in bed, stretched, and smiled once she realized what day it was. It was Saturday and she had the entire weekend free to spend with Jake. She spent so much time with him anymore that it was hard to imagine what her life might be like in the future.

She was Bella Swan, and she was broken. She knew she would never be able to love again, not after HE had left her. Her heart was still broken but Jacob was her band-aid. He made her feel happy, fixed and loved. He was her best friend and unfortunately that's all he would ever be to her.

Guilt washed over Bella as she thought about how much Jake wanted to be with her and how selfish she was to never give him anything but friendship when he was willing to give her anything she wanted. She couldn't help herself, she needed Jake. But what about what Jake needed? How could she continue to feed off of him like some sort of parasite without giving him anything in return? She needed to give in and start making the only person who was able to fix her a chance at happiness as well. Today was the day she would give Jake what he wanted.

Pulling out a yellow sundress from her closet, she then went to her dresser and found the pale pink bra and panties set that still had the tags on then. It was supposed to be for a special occasion. What better occasion than the start of her new life, with Jake.

After showering and getting dressed, she headed downstairs. Charlie had already gone to work before so she didn't need to worry about making anything for him to eat. However on the kitchen table was a note.

Bella,

I left some orange juice for you.

Dad

Charlie usually didn't leave her notes. She brushed off the uneasy feeling, assuming that he'd left the note as his way of reminding her to pick up some more juice today. She opened the fridge grabbed the carton. There was barely any left so she didn't bother pouring it into a glass and finished it off.

Turning around she came face to face with her worse nightmare. The bright red eyes stared back at her, almost glowing. Victoria smiled widely at her, "Hi, Bella."

Bella stood still, waiting. Waiting for either Victoria to lunge forward and finish her off or for Jake to pick up the scent and come to save her. Frozen in fear, she just stared at the red haired murderer for what seemed like hours.

"Did you like the juice? I left such a small amount so that you would drink it without even bothering to taste it, silly human." She said, stepping back slightly.

Bella regained control of her body enough to respond, "You poisoned me? Why? Why not just kill me?"

"Are you really that stupid? You see, Bella, you took something from me. You take from everyone, without the slightest thought about it. I didn't poison you, per say. But you have ingested a drug made from a plant so rare that it's been thought to be extinct for many centuries." She said, with a slight laugh. "I guess being alive this long has its advantages. I have my own little garden at my disposal."

"What…what is going to happen to me?"

"This drug inhibits the brain. The effects last about seven days, and during that time…" she started laughing madly. "During that week, you will not take from anyone." She jumped up on the counter, still looking straight at Bella. "During the time in my life when I was human, I owned many slaves. Of course it wasn't just me, my family. We never wanted a riot from our slaves so my family invented this little gem. Once a week we would feed our slaves their special treat and they would become mindless zombies who lived only to please us. It was wonderful!"

"And after the week is over? What happens after the effects wear off?" Bella was terrified now, she knew her friends and family loved her enough to not ask anything of her in this condition, but what was Victoria's plan?

"I plan on being dead. I'm sure your mutt has come close to tracking me down here and he will kill me."

"Why go through all this trouble if you just want to die? Why have you spent all this time making my life miserable??" Bella was crying now.

"My dear, even in death I plan on ruining your life." She smiled. "The wolves are close so I will make my requests of you. Bella, I want you to stop crying right now."

Bella immediately stopped crying. She couldn't even sniffle. Victoria rocked back slightly, throwing her head back she laughed loudly. "This is wonderful!! I have missed this so. Bella, you are not to mention any part of my conversation with you to anyone."

Bella's eyes widened. If she couldn't tell anyone, no one would know what was going on and why she was doing everything someone wanted. "Please don't do this Victoria!!" she yelled in vain.

Victoria continued to laugh, "Now that is the kind of response I was hoping to see before I died. You mutt is here now, enjoy your week." She jumped from the counter and walked toward the back door. Bella dropped to her knees on the floor, still unable to cry. She could hear Victoria's laugh echoing over the loud sounds of the wolves growling. Even covering her ears couldn't block out the sounds of the evil laugh and she knew it would give her nightmares if she survived what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella looked up as Jake rushed into the kitchen.

"Are you ok, Bella? Did she hurt you? Did she bite you? Is anything broken??" He spoke so fast, she almost didn't understand him. He grabbed her arms and gently pulled her into a standing position.

"I'm ok, Jake. No, she didn't hurt me or bite me and no, nothing is broken." Bella smiled, it's what she knew Jake would want to see. She tried to frown. She tried to tell him all about what Victoria had done to her but she couldn't. She was trapped in a body she had very little control over and suddenly the prospect of what the following week could possibly hold dawned on her. The more she thought of it, the less she seemed to care. The idea that this was wrong was slowly becoming nothing more than a thought tickling the back of her mind. She stood on her toes and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for saving me, Jake. You're so brave, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come!" she said as she placed a small kiss on his lips.

Jake smiled and blushed. "It's nothing, Bells. It's what I'm built for."

Still standing on her toes so she was as close to him as possible, Bella replied, "I know, Jake. I hope you know I love you though." Bella wished she could stop herself from doing these things. After she had control of her body again, she wouldn't be saying them and it was just going to hurt Jake. But that thought was quickly gone.

"Uh, Bells? Are you sure you're ok?" Jake asked, looking her over slightly. "Did you hit your head?" Jake was staring at Bella's face, waiting for her to tell him this was just some prank she was pulling. This didn't sound like her at all, not that he was complaining. This was everything he'd hoped to hear come out of her beautiful mouth. He'd dreamed for months about the day she would finally be over that filthy leech and ready to make a life with him.

"I'm perfect, Jake, especially now that you're here. Before Victoria showed up today I was headed to your house, I wanted to tell you that I loved you. I wanted to let you know that I wanted to be with you."

'No, I can't tell him these things. I can't date Jacob. I'm broken and I'm just going to break him too.'

"Are you serious? You-you really want to be with me? You want to be more with me than just friends?" Jake stumbled over his words in shock. Even if this was exactly what he'd been hoping for but he didn't want to pressure her.

With her arms still around his neck, Bella started to slowly pull his head down to hers. 'Oh my- What am I doing?' Bella thought frantically. Before Bella could stop herself, a calming thought crossed her mind, 'No, this is Jake and I want him to be happy. This will be a good thing for us.'

Jake's lips slowly touched Bella's warm and soft. They stood still for a moment, lips pressed against each other. Bella sighed into Jake's mouth. This was wonderful. It felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before. The only thought in her mind was trying to kiss the way Jacob would want her to. Slowly their lips opened slightly and started to move against each other. The heat from Jake's body seemed to increase just as his arms that had been at his side moments before, wrapped around Bella's waist. His thumbs slipping under the edge of her shirt and he began rolling his thumbs on the bare skin of her lower back, creating small circles of warmth. His tongue flicked between his teeth and quickly licked Bella's mouth. Between the heat radiating through her body and the feel of Jake's even warmer tongue touching her, the ache between her legs was beginning to become annoying. She knew Jake would want to touch her, to claim her as his own completely, let his inner wolf take over, and Bella was ready to give him whatever he wanted. Bella's teeth grazed Jakes bottom lip before she slipped her tongue out and licked the same spot. Jake shuttered and a soft growl escaped him. He reclaimed her lips, this time more forceful. The ache between her legs intensified, and she could feel her panties start to dampen. Jake could smell how much Bella wanted him, he wanted to touch her, taste her. He wanted to make her happy. His hands started to travel down to her hips where he grabbed her hips and pulled her against him roughly, rubbing his throbbing erection against her stomach. Bella gasped as felt something hard against her stomach. She had never gone this far with a guy before, even though she had wanted to with Edward. She was surprised by how hard Jake actually was.

Jake pulled away, "What do you want, Bella?" From the look in her eyes, Bella knew that he was fighting with his animalistic instincts to just take what he wanted. What he wanted….

Before Bella could respond, the back door burst open to reveal Embry. "Jake? Is she okay?"

Jacob growled loudly, frustrated that his brother had interrupted them. "Embry, I'm going to kill you."

Embry's eyes zeroed in on Bella and Jake, taking in the position they were in. He sniffed the air and smiled slyly at them. "We-hell now! What have we here??"

"Run Embry, now." Jake was starting to tremble all over. He couldn't stop his rage from building.

Sam appeared in the doorway. "Embry, leave your brother alone and finish your patrol." Embry winked as he ran back out the door.

"Jake, there is another trail we need to go, now." Sam's command was subtle, but Jake couldn't refuse.

"I'm coming." He replied curtly.

"You have three minutes." And with that, Sam disappeared.

Jake turned to Bella, looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry about that. I know you're embarrassed, but Embry was just kidding. You don't regret kissing me do you?"

Bella who had been standing there just taking in the entire exchange smiled at Jake, "Jake, I don't regret any of it. You're a wonderful kisser, and I don't mind your pack. I've had plenty of time to adjust to how they are before now."

She dropped her hands from his neck, letting them drift down his arms and to his hands on her hips. Locking their fingers together, she kissed him softly once more on his lips.

Jake smiled brightly, and pulled her in for a huge hug, carefully not to break her in half.

"I have to go, Bells. Can I see you tonight or tomorrow?"

Still tucked to his chest with her head resting below his chin, Bella breathed deeply, enjoying the smell that was just Jake. "Sure, sounds good."

With a parting kiss to the forehead, Jake was gone. Bella looked around the kitchen. She would clean the downstairs today. Charlie would be pleased when he came home then she would need to start on dinner. Charlie would be home early today and he would want fish, so she would cook fish tonight.

It was nice to be able to give those she loved around her what they would want. A quiet thought in the back of her mind whispered, 'Fight this, do what you want, this isn't right.' But it was too late. She picked up the empty juice carton and tossed it into the garbage on her way to the hall closet to get the vacuum. Charlie would be pleased with a clean house.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Okay so this is my first attempt at a lemon. I would definitely like to hear what you think!! Please review!!  
**

* * *

Charlie thanked Bella for dinner as he pushed away from the table and went to watch TV. When he came in from work a few hours earlier, he'd complimented her on how well the house looked. Bella smiled, happy she could please Charlie. She cleared the table and washed the dishes. Standing in the middle of the spotless kitchen, Bella looked around for something that she could possibly do. Earlier Jake had called to let her know that he wasn't going to be able to come by tonight. Sam had given orders for everyone to stay on the reservation. The entire pack had patrol early the next morning to see if they could find where Victoria had been hiding. She knew Jake was disappointed that he couldn't see her, but maybe she could make him happy.

"Dad," she asked at the doorway to the living room. "Would you mind if I took a couple of plates of food to Jake and Billy? We had plenty left over and from what I hear Jake has been really busy lately."

Charlie didn't bother to look up from the game that was on, "Sure, Bells. You're just going to run over there and come back, right?"

"Yeah, I might spend 10 minutes talking to them while I warm the food up for them. Neither of them is very handy in the kitchen." Bella said with a chuckle.

"That's fine. I'll probably be in bed when you get back. There's only a few minutes left of the game."

"Okay, Dad. I'll make sure I'm quiet when I come in." Bella turned to the closet to get out her coat. The days were chilly but the nights were freezing.

"Hey, Bells… My keys are over there on the table, drive the car." He said.

"Are you sure, Dad? There's nothing wrong with the truck."

Charlie tried to hide his smile. "Bella, that truck is loud and annoying during the day. How do you think people are going to feel when you're driving through while they're trying to sleep?"

Bella blushed, "Point taken."

She grabbed her coat and keys and went to the kitchen to make plates for the Blacks.

The ride to La Push was a little faster than usual thanks to Charlie's car. It was fast and quiet. Bella pulled up in front of the house instead of the driveway as she usually did to avoid running over the garbage cans…again.

The lights were all off in the house, so they were probably already in bed. Bella went ahead and grabbed the plates of food. She could always put them in the fridge for tomorrow. With a werewolf in the house, it wasn't like food was wasted.

She walked up the drive slowly to make sure she didn't trip and fall. The door to the house was always unlocked so thankfully she didn't have to look for a key. Inside the house was completely black; snores could be heard coming from down the hall. She tiptoed to the fridge and deposited the plates. She turned to leave but a sound caught her attention.

"Bella, oh baby!" That was Jake! Had he heard her?

Bella walked slowly down the dark hallway to Jake's room. The door was open a crack and a pale light streamed through. Bella opened the door slightly, "Jake? Are you okay?"

Bella's eyes fell on Jacob's naked frame on his bed, erect member in his hand for just a second before the sheet was flung over his body. He looked straight at Bella, eyes wild and full of lust. He held her gaze for a second before the blush started to creep up his cheeks.

"Uh… umm… it's- it's not what it looks like. Shit, what did you see?"

Bella was already a deep crimson color. She had never seen a naked guy before, but it wasn't a sight she would be forgetting any time soon. "Not much. I'm sorry to just come in. I brought a plate of food for you and Billy. I'm sorry I should have called or something, I'll just be going now." Bella started to back away.

"Wait."

Bella froze. She didn't think that Jake would want her here while he was having a rather personal moment.

"Come here."

Without a word, Bella walked into Jake's bedroom.

"Sit down?"

Bella sat down, unable to meet Jake's eyes just yet as she played with her fingers. She was nervous. She had never been in a situation like this before and she wanted to do what she could to please Jake.

"I was thinking about you. I was actually thinking about our kiss today. I don't want you to think that- that I- I don't know. I don't want to disrespect you, but you saw me. Are you mad at me?" Jake tripped over his words, looking sheepishly at Bella.

"No, of course not, Jake. I'm not going to be mad about something like that!" She could never be mad at him for doing something that made him happy.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Do I what?" Bella ask, confused.

He smiled slyly, "Do you ever masturbate, Bella?"

If it was possible, Bella turned even redder. She wanted to please Jake and lying to him wouldn't please him.

"Yes, I do." She said quietly.

"Really? When?"

"Well, when I feel like it I suppose. I do it before bed sometimes and sometimes in the shower or tub." Bella couldn't believe she was telling him this, but the twinkle in his eyes assured her he was happy with her honesty.

"Do you ever think of me?" Jake asked as he blushed again.

"Yes."

Jake's head snapped up, his eyes locked with hers. "Can I watch you sometime? I'd like to see what you do when you think about me."

"Do you really want to watch me?" Bella asked.

"Definitely."

Bella let her coat slide down her arms and draped it across the foot of his bed. She turned and walked to the door. Closing it softly, the click of the lock echoed in the room. She turned back toward him. His face was a mixture of awe and shock. She sat at the edge of his bed and pulled her black ballet flats off. Next, she stood in front of him and began unbuttoning her yellow sundress. Taking time to touch the newly exposed skin with the release of every button.

Jake licked his lips, watching in anticipation. He drew in a sharp breath as soon as she pulled the front open giving him full view of her pale pink bra.

Bella felt so happy, she could see how well she was pleasing Jake.

After a few more buttons, the entire sundress was open revealing the matching panties to the bra. Jake seemed to be having trouble breathing. She let the dress fall from her shoulders to the floor where it bunched in a yellow heap.

Folding her arm behind her back, Bella unclasped the bra. The straps slid down her arms exposing the creamy white expanse of her entire upper body. Jake continued to stare, looking up her body. His eyes froze on her nipples as the cool air pebbled the areola and hardened the nipple to a beautiful pink tip.

Jake fought his desire to just take her right then and there, but he didn't want to rush things. This is further than Bella had ever opened up to him before and he didn't want to jeopardize it.

Bella hooked her thumbs into the sides of her pink panties and pulled them down to her ankles. She stepped out of them and stood back up in front of Jake. She blushed slightly hoping he would like what he saw.

"Here, sit down." Jake moved to make room for her. He wanted to be as close as possible to her.

"Thanks." She said shyly, her blush had yet to leave her cheeks.

"Bells," Jake said lifting her face to his with his warm finger. "I won't lie, I want this. But if you don't want to do it, you don't have to do it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

He wanted this. That was exactly what Bella needed to hear to move forward. The only thing that had hindered her so far was the fear that Jake would be disappointed.

"No, I want to do it. I just don't know if you'll really like it."

Jake's husky laugh sent chills down her spine, "Bells, you could do anything looking like this and I would enjoy it."

"Thanks, Jake." Bella said smiling at him. "Well first, I lay back." She leaned against the footboard of the bed and her coat, giving Jake a full view of her body.

"Next I rub my breast, they're very sensitive and it starts things." She started to massage her chest, imagining it was Jakes warm hands. "It feels really good and it makes me wet really fast."

"I see." Jake said breathlessly.

"After I'm really wet, I start to rub my clit." Bella said, letting her hands travel down her stomach. Thankfully in the shower she had shaved so she was smooth. Using her first two fingers she pulled the pink skin open to reveal her clit. "This is where my clit is. You can see how wet I am too."

Jake felt himself grow painfully hard. That was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. "Please touch yourself, Bella." He moaned.

Bella's middle finger began to slowly circle her clit causing her to bite her lower lip and moan quietly.

Jake could see the clear moisture leaking from the smooth slit and he had to ask, "Bella, can I taste you?"

Bella's eyes opened widely. "S-sure, I've never had someone do that before though."

"I've never done it before, but you look so good I just want to lick you." He said moving toward her.

Bella moved her hand and spread her legs. Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "Best smell, ever." He said quietly.

After situating himself between her legs he started to lick her vulva. She was delicious! Savoring the flavor as he cleaned her of all the smeared juices.

"Oh god!" Bella moaned. "Your tongue is so warm!"

Jake smiled. He knew what he wanted to do now. He wanted to see Bella cum. He wanted to taste more of her mouth watering juice. He pulled her labia open to reveal the clit, thankful that Bella had pointed it out to him earlier. As his tongue began to circle around it Bella bucked her hips. He slid his hands behind her bent knees to grab her hips and hold them into place and he continued rolling his tongue around her clit.

Bella was falling apart inside. Jake's mouth on her felt like nothing she could have ever even imagined. He was going too slowly though and she needed a faster pace. "More, Jake." She said, unable to form any other words.

Jake began to explore taking long licks from the top to the bottom of her slit. In his explorations he found her opening. She was dripping wet. He slowly inserted his middle finger. Perfectly still, imagining what it would feel like for something else to be inside of her.

"Ungh!!" Bella cried as her eyes rolled back in her head. This was beyond her greatest fantasy. Jake's warm finger filled her. She started to grind against him urging him to move. She was becoming desperate for her orgasm.

Jake started to move his finger in and out of her with a stead rhythm as his tongue went back to circling her clit. He could feel her walls clench and release as she came close to the edge. She was incoherently moaning and breathing heavily. A small mist of sweat was covering her body now, and to Jake it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Bella's tensed and electrical surges filled her entire body with her orgasm. Jake stopped moving, just watching her as she came down from her high.

"Bella, that was beautiful. You're amazing." Jake said lovingly.

"Can I do that to you too?" Bella enjoyed her orgasm, but she wanted to make sure Jake was happy too.

"Trust me, Bella, you don't have to but if you want to… well you never have to ask."

"Will you teach me what to do?" Bella asked, looking at him through her thick lashes.

Jake was hard as a rock after seeing Bella wiggling beneath him as she came. He pulled the cover back and tried not to laugh at the look on Bella's face.

Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of Jake naked in front of her. "Is it supposed to be that big?" she whispered to Jake.

Jake laughed, he couldn't help it. That was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen not to mention the ego boost he got from it.

Bella dropped her head and blushed.

"No, no, Bella. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just funny. Every guy wants to think he's big but it's nice that the first girl to ever really see you, like this, thinks you're big too." He lifted her face to look into her eyes. "I would never laugh at you, you're perfect."

Bella smiled back and let her eyes drift down. "What do I do first? I've never touched one before."

Jake smiled reassuringly, secretly happy that he was the first with her. "Just stroke, base to head. Not too hard, but firmly. It feels good when I twist a little at the head. Honestly, Bells, anything you do right now will feel good to me."

Bella nodded and wrapped her small hand around the base of his throbbing member. It twitched in her hand and she noticed bead of moisture at the tip of the head. Curiously, she bent her head down and licked it. It didn't taste like anything in particular but she liked it. Jake's body shuddered and he thrust his hips slightly.

"That feels good, Bella. You're doing great."

Bella began to stroke from the base to the head, just like Jake had instructed. Encouraged by Jake's soft growls, Bella dropped her head again to lick the small bead of pre-cum at the tip of the head again. Jake moaned and thrust his hips ever so slightly again. Bella liked the taste of Jake and he liked the way her tongue felt so as her hand stroked back down the shaft she took the head into her mouth.

"Please don't stop, Bella! That feels so good." Jake begged.

Bella moved her mouth further down taking more of him in. His hand found the back of her head and started running his fingers through her thick brown curls.

What she couldn't fit into her mouth, Bella wrapped her small hand around. She moved up and down in a rhythm that Jake seemed to like. He continued to moan, her name falling from his lips. He told her how good it felt and begging her to continue.

"Bella-", Jake began to pant harder. "Baby, I –I'm about to cum!"

Bella didn't attempt to move her head as she felt the head swell in her mouth, twitching wildly as the hot thick spurts of cum filled her mouth. Bella swallowed every drop, enjoying the taste.

Jake's hand fell from the back of her head as he pulled her up against his body. Soon his breathing slowed down. "That- that, there really are no words. That was great, Bells." He said sleepily as his eyes started to droop. Within a few moments, his soft snores filled the room.

Bella climbed out of bed, careful to let Jake sleep and redressed. She had to get home before Charlie noticed she'd been gone so long. Slipping out the door and into the car she was happy with the turn of events. She'd never seen Jake so happy before.

'Is that really what you wanted to do though?' a small voice in the back of her mind asked. Of course it was what she wanted to do. She wanted to make sure Jake was always happy.

When she pulled up in the driveway, all the lights were out. She slipped in, dropping the keys off on the table. She went upstairs changed clothes and fell into bed, exhausted after the workout Jake had given her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been... probably a year since I updated. I lost all my work on my laptop then I just wasn't inspired enough to try to rewrite it all out. However, I did get a message sent to me the other day and it jump started my bootay into writing. Sorry it took so long but here; ladies, gentlemen and sex crazed people, is your chapter!**

* * *

Bella woke up quite refreshed the next day. After a quick look outside she realized Charlie was already at work and went about her morning rituals. 'What to do today?' Bella thought to herself as she tidied up her room. As long as she was staying in Charlie's house, the least she could do is keep it clean.

The sound of the stairs groaning outside her closed door caused her to freeze. "Who's there?" Bella called out. After running with wolves and vampires, there wasn't much to fear from a human and as a human herself she knew if the former wanted to cause her harm she would be harmed. Bella could hear her heart starting to pick up wondering who was outside her door.

"Can I come in, Bells?" Jake called out to her.

"Of course you can, Jake." she said as the door opened revealing his smiling face. "I heard the floor creak and it startled me. What's up?"

Jake flopped down on her bed, surprising her that the old wood was still in one place. As she looked into his face she wondered why he looked so anxious, "Not much. I wanted to make sure everything was okay after last night. I'm sorry if I pushed you or made you feel like you had to do that. You will never have to do anything with me that you don't want to do or makes you uncomfortable!" Jake sat up in the bed looking straight into her face, his voice raising with conviction with every word he spoke.

'Tell him you weren't ready' the voice in the back of her mind tried to reason with her. "Of course I was I was ready. I love you, Jake." Bella said, pushing the voice further back. She needed to make sure Jake was happy.

Jake smiled and visibly relaxed against her pillows again. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure. So, what are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want to do." she answered automatically with a smile.

"Come here." he motioned beside him on the bed, still smiling, "You're all the way over there and I'd like to be able to kiss you."

Bella sat down on the side of the bed, leaning in toward Jake, "Then kiss me."

With a mischievous glint in his eyes he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "Much better." Jake leaned in toward her, he kissed along her jaw bone on either side and then down her neck to the collar of her shirt then back up. Brushing his lips but barely kissing her he waited for her to lean forward and kiss him.

Anticipating what Jake was wanting, Bella raised her hands to his arms. Rubbing up his arms, up his neck and through his hair. Grabbing a fist full of hair in each hand she pulled his face to hers, drowning his moan with her mouth. His mouth felt so soft, she was enjoying pleasing Jake. She could feel the tingles beginning to go through her body as she felt him harden beneath her. The moisture began to slowly dampen her panties.

Suddenly Jake broke the kiss, staring at her with wide eyes full of lust. "Does that turn you on?" he asked. His voice was much huskier and from the bump Bella was feeling against her bottom, he was just as affected as she was.

Bella blushed, but she wanted to make sure Jake would be happy. Knowing that she wouldn't get much of a chance to please him made her feel oddly sad. "Of course it turns me on Jake, not only can you smell it but you know I want you."

If it was possible, Jake's eyes widened more with shock. "Wow, Bells! I don't know what changed your mind, but I like it!" he laughed as he grabbed her for another kiss.

Bella pushed away and stood in front of him, slowly undressing. She knew what Jake wanted and she was going to give it to him. Jake watched in fascination as the girl he loved fulfilled one of his wet dreams without even knowing it.

Standing before Jake like this made her blush even more. 'What else would he like?' she straddled his lap and started to kiss him again. Jake's arms held her waist; he didn't want her to fall and he was fighting his inner wolf to just control, dominate, mark. Bella was giving herself to him, finally loving him back. He wanted to make sure she never regretted it. The wolf wanted to satisfy his primal urges.

"What do you want, Jake?" Bella moaned between kisses. With her legs on either side of him, he could feel how wet she was getting, the smell came right up between them and hit him full force and making him painfully hard. "Please...tell...me." she whispered in his ear as she ground her self on him.

With those words, the wolf won control over the inner battle. Laying her on the bed, Jake jumped up and started ripping his clothes away. He needed her, now! After shedding his clothes, he leaned over her body. Running his lips and nose over her body. He palmed one of her breasts as he took the nipple on the other in his mouth. Bella's moan only encouraging him. After rolling her nipple around with his tongue he switched, giving the other the same amount of attention. He gently kissed down her stomach as Bella wiggled beneath him.

Bella raised up, ready to give Jake what he wanted but his hands gently pushed her back down. "Let me finish, Bells." he said with a chuckle. His hot tongue lapped at her already wet folds and an idea struck him. "Stand up, Bella."

She did, wanting to please him but curious about what he was up to.

"I'm going to lay on the bed and I want you to lay on top of me. It's called 69. I'll have you in my mouth and you have me in yours. Do you want to?"

Jake wouldn't have mentioned it if he didn't want to do it. "Okay."

Jake smiled and lay down on the bed, resting his head right below her pillow to make room for her legs, while his legs hung off the edge of her bed. Bella awkwardly climbed on top. Sensing her confusion about how to properly do this, Jake grabbed her waist and helped her out. Placing her knees on top of his shoulders he spread her legs wide, taking in the sight before him. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath that he nearly choked on when he felt Bella's wet little mouth sucking on him. Using his tongue to spread the folds he moved his tongue to the top of her slit to her clit. Rolling his tongue around, he tried to find a pace that matched the movements from Bella. He tried to hold back his moans as she sucked on him. She was so good at that, he was afraid he wouldn't last very long. He wanted to make sure she came first.

Bella knew what Jake had liked the day before and tried to remember everything she had done. Licking the head, stroking the shaft and sucking lightly. Bella put the head in her mouth, sucking lightly as she used her hands to stroke his shaft. She saw his balls reacting to what she was doing and wondered if he would like her to touch them. Softly grabbing them in her hand as her head bobbed down, she got a reaction out of Jake she hadn't really expected, "Fucking shit! Oh baby if you keep that up I'm going to come fast."

Jake couldn't believe how good that felt. He'd never tried that before but he would now. Knowing he was getting closer and closes he stuck two fingers inside her, moving in and out as he continued to suck and roll her clit with his lips. As his fingers slid inside Bella moaned around his cock and her hand squeezed ever so slightly on his balls. His eyes rolled back in his head from the sensation. He needed her to come, fast. Pumping his fingers faster, he curled them to reach her g spot. Bella bucked her hips furiously and moaned but never stopped sucking on him. He could feel her walls starting to clench around him. Just in time, he could feel his own orgasm coming.

Jake stopped moving his fingers in and out, instead he kept them buried and rubbed her g spot as his tongue licked her clit harder. It was exactly what Bella needed to send her over the edge. He stilled his tongue and slowly pumped his fingers inside of her as she came down from her high. With his cock deep in her throat she moaned and wiggled as she came. Jake could feel his balls clenching as started to cum. Bella was swallowing as he came, never letting a drop spill. He slid his fingers out of her, giving her clit a small kiss as she moved to get off of him.

Bella was happy she could give Jake what he wanted. Looking down on him, she couldn't think of anything more beautiful. "I love you, Jake"

Jake smiled, "I love you more. Would you want to hang out with the pack today? Emily has a new recipe that she wanted to share with you I think."

"I'd love to. Do you mind if I take a shower first?" she asked, knowing the wolves would smell her.

Understanding dawned on him. "Actually while you take yours, I'll run home and take one too." he rose from the bed, getting dressed. "I'll see you in a few, Bells." He gave her a kiss on her nose before jumping out the window.

"Bye Jake." Bella laughed, he was already out the window but she knew he would hear her. With that, she grabbed some clothes and headed for her shower.

The ringing phone downstairs greeted Bella as she stepped out of the bathroom. She ran downstairs as quickly as possible, catching it mid ring, "Hello, Swan residence."

"..."

"Hello?"

Click. Whoever it was obviously didn't want to talk, Bella mused with herself. She sat in Charlie's chair to watch TV and wait for Jake. He didn't disappoint three minutes later the doorbell rang. With a smile she jumped up to answer it. "Hey Jake! Come on in." She said as the door opened.

Taking a deep breath, he looked straight into her eyes, "I'm not coming in, Bella. Why is there a Cullen in your house?"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of it. I haven't read another story like this yet, so I can't exactly cheat off someone else. Any advice is absolutely welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know that this chapter isn't quite as long as the others, but it's setting up for something major! Keep reading and reviewing. Even if it isn't super long I did manage to get something else posted! Whoop for me! **

**To all the lovely people who have reviewed, favorite-d me, and made alerts for this story, THANK YOU! You guys are absolutely awesome. I'm thinking of bringing in another character. If you would like for it to be you or your character, send me a message or review giving me the details.  
**

* * *

"What are you talking about, Jake."

Jake started to growl loudly looking past Bella. She followed his glare to the stairs where Alice was standing. Bella wanted to run to Alice but she knew that Jacob wouldn't like it. Not greeting Alice would hurt her. Bella was so torn.

Falling to the floor on her knees Bella started to cry loudly. She felt like her head was going to explode.

"What's wrong, Bella? What's going on? What did this leech do to you?" Jake asked, getting louder and more anxious with each question.

"This isn't me, Dog. I need to get her to Carlisle. She's been poisoned by a vampire named Victoria."

"Nooooo!" Bella continued to moan.

"I don't think so. I'm not going to let my girlfriend go off with some lying bloodsucker!" Jacob was starting to shake. He knew that they had killed the vampire that she was talking about.

"Jacob Black! Listen to me and listen good. You killed Victoria in the woods right behind this house but not before she visited Bella. She poisoned her, it isn't lethal but it makes her lose control over her own body's actions." Alice screeched. She was close to losing her temper with this little wolf.

"Noooo! It hurts!" Bella continued to cry as she rocked back and forth holding her head.

"Trust me, she's in complete control of her body." Jake said with a smug grin.

"You idiot!" Alice screamed, "What did you do to her?"

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Bella cried out from the floor. "What do you want me to do?" She cried with her hands covering her face.

"Where's Carlisle?" Jake asked. He knew that something was definitely wrong with Bella.

"I called him, he's on his way here. He won't be in Forks until tomorrow afternoon though. Go home, Jake. I'll stay with her tonight and you can come with her to my house tomorrow when Carlisle gets in. I know you care about her, but you need to know that I care about her too."

"It's good you recognize that I care about her. She needs someone in her life that really care about her. You know, someone who won't just up and leave her for no reason. I'm not leaving her." he stated coldly.

If Alice could have cried she would have. "I see. If it's okay with you then I'll come over tomorrow around noon to collect you both."

"That's fine." Jake picked the quietly sobbing Bella off the floor and headed to her bedroom. She had had a very tiring day and needed to rest.

As soon as he lay her down in bed, she snuggled as tight to him as possible. "I'm so sorry I disappointed you, Jake. I love you. Please don't leave me Jake. I'm so sorry, so very sorry!" she started to cry harder again.

"Shhh! Shhhh! Baby, it's okay. It's all going to be okay. I'm not mad, not at all. Just rest, Bells. That's the only thing I want right now. I want you to rest."

With those words, Bella closed her eyes and went to sleep. Satisfied that she was finally able to give someone what they wanted from her.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Carlisle, we're going to have a problem. I think that dog has acted in appropriately with Bella. She's going to need everyone to come home and help her cope after this is over with."

"I understand. Have you already called Edward?"

"No, I was hoping to not have to do that. It'll just make things more complicated. I'm at the house. I'll see you tomorrow, Carlisle."

Alice gasped as she stepped out of the car and the front door opened, "What are you doing here, Alice?"


End file.
